twilightsagafandomcom-20200213-history
Heidi
Heidi is a member of the Volturi guard. She is the one who brings humans to them to satisfy their thirst with her ability to attract people. Her way of dressing has earned her the appellation of "fisher" and "bait". Heidi's main responsibility in the Volturi is arranging elaborate ploys to bring human victims to Volterra. She might orchestrate a contest where the prize is an all-expenses-paid vacation to some random location, or a job position with an amazing salary. Most of the victims never hear the word Volterra, and don't even know they are being taken to Italy. She uses numerous jets and other vehicles and props in her efforts to attract. Once a victim has met Heidi it is difficult for him or her to refuse any invitation from her. Biography Early life Heidi was born in Germany and lived a hard and mistreating lifestyle. She met a vampire named Hilda, who decided to change her out of pity, and had lived several happy years with her coven (which was joined by Noela, Mary, Victoria and Anne), before the Volturi accused them for attracting too much attention to themselves. In truth, Aro wanted to acquire Heidi to his "collection" because of her gift to attract people. Right after Hilda was "executed", Aro decided that Heidi was penitent and spared her, Chelsea then bound her to the Volturi and made her betray her own coven. The rest tried to escape, but only Victoria survived, until she was killed by Edward Cullen in 2006. Heidi became a key member in the day-to-day existence of the Volturi. Her primary duty is orchestrating elaborate ploys to bring human victims to Volterra for the sustenance of the coven. She is required to bring them from far away, without leaving a trail, as Alice explained to Bella on the plane trip to Italy that luring prey from beyond the city not only prevents hunting within the area but also gives the guard something to do when they are not annihilating law-breakers or protecting the city from exposure. Heidi might arrange an all-expenses-paid vacation to any random location, such as Hawaii or Spain, or a job interview for a position with an amazing salary. The victims never hear the word Volterra, and usually are unaware that they are even being brought to Italy. She has more than one jet and other vehicles and props to use in her efforts to attract humans to the Volturi's private city. Once an intended victim meets Heidi, she can use her power to make them unable to resist any invitation she extends. ''New Moon'' Heidi makes a brief appearance in New Moon, where she lures a group of tourists of all ages into the Volturi's lair to be preyed upon by their members. Demetri, who is leading Bella, Edward and Alice to the lobby after their brief confrontation, tells her to save some for him. While making her way across the hall, she gives a curious look to Bella and Edward before entering the chamber to feast. In the movie, she leads the tourists into the chamber without pause or looking at the Cullens. She comments that the tourists look "juicy" and tells them to stay together. The tourists' screams are heard when Bella, Edward, and Alice reach the end of the hallway, signaling that the frenzy has begun, and the vampires are feasting. ''Breaking Dawn'' When the Volturi come to Forks for the immortal child crisis after mistaking Renesmee Cullen for being one, Alice and Edward mention that the entire coven is on its way, doubtlessly meaning that Heidi is among them as well. After the situation was cleared almost peacefully (with the informer Irina being the only casualty), she returns to Volterra with her coven. Physical appearance Heidi is described as gorgeous and statuesque with long, lustrous mahogany hair and long legs that make her 5'10" tall, and her beauty is comparable to Rosalie Hale, which makes her more beautiful than most vampires. By wearing blue contacts over red irises, her eyes become violet. Her voice is described as silky and her smile is stunning. To make herself more attractive to her prey, she would dress up beautifully. Powers and abilities: physical attraction It is stated that, like Rosalie Hale, her beauty is exceptional, mesmerizing and unforgettable, and supported by her power to physically appeal to people, human or vampire; man or woman. Though resisting her attraction is possible, it's hard to succeed, especially if she is trying hard to attract someone. Aro found her power useful in fishing for "food", as anyone who comes near her find her overwhelmingly appealing, and so bound her to the Volturi with Chelsea's gift. According to The Twilight Saga: The Official Illustrated Guide, her power works on a mind basis, and therefore can be rendered impotent by Bella's shield. Etymology Heidi is named after Stephenie Meyer's sister Heidi, after her siblings wished to be mentioned in the saga. Film portrayal ]] In the New Moon movie, Heidi is played by Canadian supermodel Noot Seear. Appearances * New Moon **''New Moon'' film * Breaking Dawn Category:Minor characters Category:Vampires Category:Characters with special abilities Category:Hilda's coven Category:Volturi Category:New Moon Category:Breaking Dawn